why do you have to go?
by Hollen
Summary: Sonny and chad have finally worked out their relationship but then sonny has to move away and will they be able to stay together through thick and thin and be 1235 miles away? lots of channy involved x x x x


A/N: Hey Guys this is my 1st Ever story I hope you like it…. I would like to say thanks to channy x x x who is my Best Friend and she's the 1 that convinced me to write this ….. Enjoy!

SPOV

I woke up this morning and realized what day it was , it was my birthday once I had gotten up and dressed my mum made me breakfast and then I set off for work I got in my car and it wouldn't start great "Sonny? Why are you still here shouldn't you be in chuckle city already" Chad Said I hadn't seen him pull up my road wait Chad? Just what I needed it's my birthday my car wont start and Chad Dylan Cooper is here "Whaddya want Chad? Now's not the best time and I'm in a hurry" I Said

"Do you want a lift then?" Wow Chad's being… nice well I might as well as make the most of it I took a deep breath " If That's Alright then yes please" Half an hour later we were at the set but as we stopped Chad didn't move "sonny umm I got You this" He got out from a bag a box set of Mack falls DVDs and the most gorgeous (and expensive) looking necklace I had ever seen in my life he held it out to me "happy birthday Monroe" " I put it on can you do it up Chad" He did it up And kissed her neck where he did it up we both blushed bright red and looked away he had never kissed me before man I had never felt like this ahh Chad cute, cute Chad wait what am I saying? I hate Chad he's obnoxious and rude and I hate him! No I don't I cant hate him its impossible with his smile his eyes that you can get lost in so easily anyway keep it cool don't let him know that your madly in love with him as I thought about all these things I then got out the car " Chad why did you pick me up and give me a lift? "well Your mum phoned me when she saw your car wouldn't start…"we went to our separate sets and Chad called out to me on his way to 'the Falls' "Yo Monroe if you need a lift back Home you know where I am and I'll see you later ok? He shouted mysteriously from half way across the parking lot It Didn't matter anyway I'll just concentrate on so random yeah I could keep my mind focused couldn't I?

CPOV

As I walked up to Mackenzie falls I thought what the heck gave me the confidence to kiss her neck I mean sure it could've been a lot worse I could of tried to kiss her on the lips but I loved her so much I just needed to know whether she liked me back I've heard rumours but … The surprise that so random and The falls organized could help me find out I guess the only time I saw Sonny before her surprise was in the cafeteria at Noon and that was 4 hours away never mind time to act like the Chad Dylan Cooper that wasn't in love with Sonny As we did season 4 of Mackenzie falls all I could think about was Sonny and after lots of great acting (mostly from me) it was lunch and we agreed with the randoms that we'd all sit together not something that happens a lot but as I spotted Sonny coming down the hallway I Yelled "Hey Sonny may I escort you to lunch?" I said in a posh voice, she giggled "you may Sir Cooper" she laughed nervously she linked her arm into mine I just smiled she could be so sweet sometimes and I just couldn't stop myself from smiling. As we pushed to the front of the queue ( Chad Dylan Cooper never waits) We all chose steak or lobster "wow Chad this is nice I'm here with a lobster on my birthday with a box set of Mack falls DVDs And having a great time" I couldn't help but notice how she didn't mention the necklace but fingered it delicately maybe to save us both being made fun of by our cast mates she didn't say who it was from I would talk to her about it later as we all finished we went back to our dressing rooms but on the way Tawni pulled me over " Are you sure about this Chad? How do I get her to change into something less ugly than she is now" She flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes as she re applied her cocoa mocho cocoa "yes I'm sure I still want to go through with it. My Sonny deserves the best and just tell her that your all getting dressed up for a sketch or something just make sure your all there please? I need to make this special ""Chad you might as well tell me what your going to do we've known each other for a long time and I don't want you to embarrass ANY of us tonight" So I told her what I was gonna do "awwwww that's so sweet" her face looked confused " who are you and what have you done with the Chad that everyone finds rude and annoying?" "Ummmm trick question Tawni? No fair!" I laughed "see you in 10 minutes then Tawni!"

10 Minutes later

Well I'm very pleased Sonny never guessed that in fact we had organized a surprise party as we all hid apart from me who stood by the door ready to escort her in and as she walked along the hallway our eyes met and as she came closer my heart started beating faster and faster until she was right next to me I took a deep breath and decided what I had to do I held her hand we both blushed "We need to talk" we both said at exactly the same time" "you first" we said together again "ok we'll say it at the same time together on 3 ok? 1…..2…….3……………………………………………………………

A/N : Sorry for leaving it there just want to build up the tension before I write Chapter 2 Please Review! Hollen x x x


End file.
